Reglas sobre las DPA
by AmanthaB
Summary: Las reglas impuestas por Hyuuga sobre las Demostraciones Públicas de Afecto eran simples: No podían existir frente al resto del equipo.


**Reglas sobre las DPA.**  
_A Kuroko no Basuke fanfiction by AmanthaB._

**Advertencia(s)**: Shonen Ai. Semi AU.

**Personaje(s)**: Murasakibara Atsushi/Kiyoshi Teppei.

**Rating**: PG-13.

***Notas**: Parte de la Tabla Básica de 30vicios (Livejournal). Fic que sigue una cronología dentro de la propia tabla.

**Disclaimer**: Kuroko no Basuke no me pertenece, pertenece a su respectivo creador, en este caso Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Solo uso unos poquitos personajes para dejar volar la imaginación :3

Habían pasado cuatro meses desde el final de la Winter Cup, en esos meses múltiples cosas habían pasado desde que Kiyoshi Teppei había tenido que abandonar el baloncesto pasando por el descubrimiento de su relación con Murasakibara Atsushi. Todos estaban felices de que Teppei se viese feliz, a pesar de que había tenido que dejar el baloncesto, pero a pesar de que nunca más iba a poder jugar ayudaba con los entrenamientos a Riko Aida, quien agradecía tenerle cerca. No había nadie mejor que Teppei para ayudarla, y había que mantenerle cerca de las canchas, él no podía estar lejos de las canchas por mucho que todos creyesen que debía estarlo.

Desde que todos se enteraron de la relación entre Murasakibara Atsushi y Kiyoshi Teppei, las cosas en el equipo de baloncesto eran bastante divertidas, por lo menos así lo veía Aida Riko. Las reglas que les había puesto Hyuuga a la pareja en cuanto a las DPA eran bastante sencillas (aunque Murasakibara había preguntado qué eran las DPA y Teppei le respondió con cariño que se refería a las Demostraciones Públicas de Afecto), simplemente no podían besarse, manosearse o cualquier cosa que no fuese tomarse de la mano mientras ellos estuviesen enfrente. En un principio, las reglas habían sido respetadas.  
Por lo menos, hasta esa mañana.

Aquel día, las prácticas del equipo de baloncesto eran en la mañana, por lo que Teppei se había despertado temprano entre los protectores brazos de su novio. Luego de un beso y la ducha, habían desayunado junto a los abuelos de Teppei y Murasakibara se había ofrecido a acompañarlo. Murasakibara se había mudado a Tokio junto a su familia, y la gran mayoría de los días los pasaba acompañando a Teppei. Ellos mantenían una relación desde antes de que se diese la final de la Winter Cup, y Murasakibara se sentía culpable porque debió decirle a Teppei que no jugase. Él sabía de su lección y que Kiyoshi jugaba a costa de ella.

Uno de los brazos de Teppei estaba por la cintura de Murasakibara, mientras éste le afirmaba por el pecho mientras Teppei caminaba. Había tenido que dejar las muletas que había comenzado usando en un inicio hacía poco menos de dos semanas, sin embargo Atsushi todavía no dejaba de tener la costumbre de ayudarle a caminar. Kiyoshi lo agradecía, a veces sentía que podía caerse y por ello agradecía que Atsushi estuviese siempre para sostenerle.

Llegaron al gimnasio bastante rápido, y al ver que no había nadie en el gimnasio, Murasakibara aprovechó para besar los cabellos de Teppei poniéndose en su espalda y pegando su cuerpo al de su novio. Nunca le habían gustado las dichosas reglas sobre las DPA, si él quería besar a su novio enfrente de todos —o hacerle otras cosas un poco más allá de un beso—era su jodido problema. Nadie tenían porque entremeterse en algo que no les interesaba.

En cuanto Teppei le dio la cara, sus labios se encontraron. Una de las manos de Murasakibara se aferró a la cintura de Teppei, mientras éste se apegaba lo más posible al cuerpo del joven más bajo que él. Sus lenguas se encontraron rápidamente y Teppei soltó un jadeo ahogado por los labios del más alto. Ninguno se dio cuenta que todo el equipo de Seirin ya estaba ahí, y que Hyuuga parecía a punto de gritar en cualquier momento. Murasakibara soltó los labios de Teppei, y éste respiró con normalidad notando que todos les miraban. Atsushi volteó también, murmurando algo luego.  
— **No me miren así. Las reglas están hechas para romperse.**  
Y esa era la verdad.

Espero que guste :3


End file.
